1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to amplifiers.
2. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smartphone) in a wireless communication system may transmit and receive data for two-way communication. The wireless device may include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal with data to obtain a modulated signal, amplify the modulated signal to obtain an output RF signal having the proper transmit power level, and transmit the output RF signal via an antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna and may amplify and process the received RF signal to recover data sent by the base station.
A wireless device may receive multiple transmitted signals in one or more receivers at different frequencies. The transmitted signals may travel via different propagation paths and may be received at different received power levels at the wireless device. It may be desirable to receive multiple transmitted signals with different received power levels such that good performance can be achieved for all transmitted signals being received.